Arc 1 Episode 10: Escorting the intel broker
'An intel broker from the land of Xiao Lang has promoted to help and assit Yun Corp in attempts to defend her land against the invading troops of Xiao lang breaking into her clans territory. We want one WARRIOR to guide her back over to our land. Her life is in your hands make sure she gets back safetly! ' Thunder heard the president say to him over his mission briefing before he had been tasked with leaving. The location meeting place that he had been assigned to goto to meet up with this intel broker had been heavily guarded my WARRIOR troops around the female to protect her from Xiao Lang forces in the middle of the Xiao Lang jungle. Thunder had been wearing a lighter version of his uniform to assit in the hot climate weather of the jungle area in a since as to not cook him. His hands rested by his side as he approached the camp walking up to a pair soliders who had been guarding the door way to the female, she had been in a tent waiting for Thunder to be her escort. All the intel he gathered on the female had been she was of a race that he hadn't been aware of or new anything about. So it'd be intresting to meet and see just who she had been though at the same time he didnt really care either. He just wanted to complete the mission and be done with it. As he opened the tent where the female had been located, one of the commanding offiers would have been pacing around untill he caught view of the young man entering. " Ah, you've made i-" Thunder would raise his right hand cutting his superior off in mid sentence. " I've already been briefed on the mission, if she's ready to go lets go already. It's a a four day trip on feet and we dont have a lot of time to waste." He said turning his attention to his escort. "...And your name is...?" He said turning to the blonde haired, bunny eared female. xAnanya: Ann knew these jungles for a few years now, mapping out every bit of territory, but for the first time since she'd been on her own she felt completely lost. As she sat criss-crossed in her tent she looked up at all the armed men, was this all for her? Ann only wanted to do what she felt was right, but for this much protection she wondered at what cost. She took off her backpack quickly counting the herbs she had collected, she noticed a cut on one of the WARRIOR's hands and immediately felt guilt, was he injured from protecting her? When will her escort get here? What will he look like? Will he act like others of her race and feel ashamed? Her ears were obvious signs of what she was and her blonde hair just made it all the more obvious. Ann picked out a few of the plants in her satchel, and with her open palms blessed it, a white aura was emitted, shocking one of the guards next to her. Quickly she wrapped it in a ribbon and handed it to him. He looked at her bizarre, but Ann tried her hardest to show her sincerity, which already shined through. “Its for your hand, I promise it will only sting a little...just grind it up with water.” He seemed to shrug it off and went back to business, so she placed it in the satchel next to him. As Ann waited she fiddled with her ears, stroking the fur as she recounted the arrows she had with her bow and thinking of ways to enchant each one. Then she heard steps, the perfect formation, but slightly forced. She quickly cleaned up her equipment, wondering what impression she'd make. She elegantly stood up, and shook herself off. She saw a boy approach, he seemed different, but Ann was never the type to judge, she was just thankful that she could live another day. A man, who had been pacing quickly went over to the boy, who cut him off sentence. He then referred to her as if she wasn’t even there, she breathed out calmly thankful her stuff was already packed. He seemed anxious to go, Ann wondered, had she misheard those steps from earlier she thought was him? But she knew that wasn’t possible. He looked at her, first noticing her ears, then immediately looking at her face. Did he know what she was? Probably not, but she wasn’t going to give herself away, she knew better. “...And your name is...?” he said. “Ann.” she spoke with a smile. “What do you go by?” " Thunder." He'd say sternly. He nodded to his commanding officer. " Thunder Highwind." he said turning back over to the female, his voice cold and sincere almost. His green eyes boaring back into her own. He hadn't seen her race before and her apperance had been of shock to him. " Let's go." He said walking out of the tent, if she had followed he would have went to one of the other WARRIOR operatives who had been setting up shop with supplies, taking little to no time to stock up he'd place them in his bags around his waist. " You know these jungles better than I do." He said handing the girl all 25 of the potions that he had just bought. " In a since i will be guiding and navigating you. But all in all you will be more so my protection that me protecting you. I dont know this area well and will be needing your assitance in getting us where we need to go." He'd walk infront of her, placing his index in middle finger up with the two sign, bringing them to his eyes and then pointing them at her own. " Keep an eye out, your hearing is better than me as well. These troops surely wont like you giving out intel, and wont be happy with you exiting the area. So we have to be on gaurd." He'd say closing his eyes and placing one hand on his hip. Turning around towards the path. The sun had started to go down and Thunder knew it'd be a challange from here on out. ( http://youtu.be/HHqrLp5WELo )Before long they'd be on there journey it had been a silent one at first after the first few hours on foot. He didnt speak to her, nor her to him. Soon, the moon had been at it's highest axel, all could see its lunar flare over the lands of the Xiao Lang Jungles. He had set up camp and made a bed for Ann, it had been compised of leaves and a stone path around it in a since. Using his blade he chopped down trees and gathered wood where he'd then set up camp with a fire in the middle of the both of them. Hunting wasnt hard either, cathing a wild turkey like creature and cooking it over the fire after gutting it and cleaning it of the unimportant and not so eatiable parts. " So..." He said handing her food, and a bottle of water. " What made you give out this kinda intel huh... i mean your from this land. In a way this is treason, or better yet terrorsim in the eyes of some of the Xiao Lang, or better yet all of it." Thunder said staring at the fire untill he turned his attention to her. A Dead set and focused expression on his face as he waited for her response. His jet black hair shuffled in the wind ever so slightly when ever the night air would breeze by his sccared face. xAnanya: “Hmmmm.....like the sound,” Ann thought. She liked that. Ann followed Thunder close, but gave him more space as she started to observe him. She could tell by his hands, he had incredible reflexes for his strength, she noticed his weapons as well, but seemed uninterested. She watched him grab equipment in a rush, and the way he prepared made her feel safe. He handed her potions, but Ann wasn’t used to anything not made by her. Most parts of her outfit were made by her hand, it was simple, the lace top with weaved in leather, her black shorts sen through her open blue layered skirt made with a special thick cloth she enchanted. The only thing not made by her were her boots, they were a given though she repaired them many a time, but you'd never be able to tell. As Thunder explained the journey ahead of them, she wouldn’t stop looking into his eyes. Ann was thankful that someone actually saw her, and not the fact she was an outcast, who somehow moved up to being protected. She nodded at his every word. The sun started to set and Ann had not spoken analyzing his moves, wondering if she could get a sense of his character. It started to occur to her how silent they had been but it was only a passing thought. The moon acquired her attention, for the longest it served as a sense of time, a light, and a sense of direction. It was her bare necessities, yet the flares of compacted light never ceased to amaze her. She stared at it, while mapping out areas and pointing Thunder in the right direction. She didn’t even notice that he made her a bed, it was beautiful, and she blushed. Ann uttered a small “Thank you.” but turned only to find he had moved on to the next task of cooking. She gave an inquisitive look and walked over to the fire. Ann picked a few leaves out of her backpack and quickly seasoned the meat while he went to get more wood, she didn’t want to seem useless after all. As Thunder handed her a plate she smiled, she wanted to say thank you, again, but before she could utter the words he spoke. “So....” as he handed her some water, " What made you give out this kinda intel huh... i mean your from this land. In a way this is treason, or better yet terrorism in the eyes of some of the Xiao Lang, or better yet all of it." Ann's eyes met with his, she replied “This place never really felt like home, I was merely passing through, intel is shared knowledge, so....i look at it as me educating another....i never really knew anyone here anyhow.” she took a bite of her food and smiled, “Its like....i was never really here in the first place.” Ann brushed her hair behind her ear and looked at Thunder's. “i wish my hair was that dark...” she thought. Thunrian: ( http://youtu.be/eb6MF0IfsvQ )" Lies.." He said looking into the fire again, his hands stayed together. Clamped in a tight embrace of flesh and metal before his raven shaded hair would drift over his eyes as he shot back a glare towards her. " I dont like where i'm from either, but it's home. How would know what Home felt like, if you've never been anywhere else." He said leaning back into his stool. " You can tell me when your ready. I suggest you get some rest, I won't sleep untill my mission is complete." He said closing his eyes with his hands still clammped together, held in postion with a calm look on his face. If she responded to him or not, or declared herself free of lies and that Thunder had been in the wrong. He wouldn't have responded. He was done talking and needed to be on his gaurd, allowing her to say what she wanted without a latent response or gesture in anyway or form. The hours would have passed, and if she had went to sleep like requested he'd keep on his gaurd throughout the night untill the sun had risen once again. "...Calm night." He said standing, the fire had dimmed out and it was simply an entity creator of smoke and gray clouds that fumed from the burning bark and wood from there fire pile. Thunder would have woken her a bit before the sun had truly hit it's high rise. Destroying the campsite not wanting to leave any evidence for there pursuers. They would have made it to a town of some sort, and Thunder would have taken here to eat had she wanted to. if she chose not to would have been her on choice but he ate for himself. Declaring that he needed to be in physical top conditon to defend her against attackers. They wouldnt have stayed in town long before they were on the road again, and back into the jungle. With his arms behind his head, and his head tilted back with his eyes closed he'd continue to walk forward through the path as she helped guide him through. " So, how was growing up... you know. What you are. Your race isn't common. So I dont even know what you are exactly." Thunder said letting his hands drop as he continued to walk. A Caravaner waving past them but would scowl when he saw the WARRIOR member in Xiao Lang terrirory. "...." Thunder eyed the man as he passed by on his chocobo and continued to stroll forward. Shaking his head and ignoring him completely as he waited for her response to his question prior. OniMuramasa has joined the chat xAnanya: “Home....doesn’t want you dead.” Ann bowed her head disappointed she offended him, but she was excited to sleep in her new bed. Ann was happy, she liked change, and loved adventure more, she wanted to settle but not yet. She wondered if Thunder traveled a lot being in WARRIOR and all....He probably seeked a home, or missed his own, Ann hoped he'd find it. Ann loved her dreams, when she did dream. She was always scared to sleep and had frequent nightmares. Ann pulled out a small egg she had found, she didn’t know what it contained but it would frequently shake and she felt as if it'd keep her safe. Ann quickly hid it when she heard Thunder coming to wake her up. On the trail she would pick up more herbs and stick them in her bag. Ann would identify them later, she thought as that approached a small village that Ann had never been to. As they went through the village she was embarrassed, constantly pulling down her ears. She hid it from Thunder as he probably didn’t notice, but watched as others stared, she only relaxed when she realized they all thought she was just a regular Viera, which is more of a compliment, although unusual. As they left the village she whispered a small goodbye, and took the time to give a small wave to the kids playing out in the streets. Ann ran to catch up with Thunder as they went back on the path she sent him on. Thunder began to ask her questions, about her and her race. She was happy that he was talking to her but at the same time didn’t want to go into her true nature. “I don’t remember much from when I was smaller, I would always go off and play in the forest, dreamed of places I could go, it was fairly normal, besides the fact I never really knew my father.” Ann remarked, “I'm a Viera, except I just happened to be born blonde, and have smaller ears, I was judged a lot so I mainly kept to myself. We're normal in bigger cities and more populated places where our talents come in handy.” She smiled, and ran in front of Thunder stopping him in his tracks. “I'd rather hear about you, every person is unique....” she paused, “But humans are so hard to read in particular, especially you.” Thunrian: Thunder would pull his right hand out stopping her in his tracks as he pulled his right arm up swiftly around the hilt of the blade as he began to listen to his surroundings. His nose twitched and he'd spread his legs out by a few feet. " We've been followed for a few hours now, however... the change of there motives have changed. The change in the air has shifted and has become stale. Its hot now, and its almost hard to breathe... which only means someone has moved on the offensive. Can you feel it.." He said clenching around the hilt of his blades untill a platoon of men began to leap from the tree tops infront of the duo. Each armed with a weapon of there own. "...Well well..." Said a man walking infront of the platoon of 34 men. He had flowing brown hair, and a scar on his face. His skin tan and dark toned and his body had been cybernetic. He sported a red Katana in his hand as he tossed it back and forth between his hands.( http://static.zerochan.net/Metal.Gear.Solid.full.1557771.jpg How he looks ) " I see they sent a weak 3rd Class, how carless..." Thunder sucked his teeth pulling his blade from his back ready to protect Ann from the attackers. He remained silent as his eyes slanted on the platoon and there leader. " State your name." He'd say to Thunder in a stern and serious tone. "...You first." Thunder responded with a scowl. The Warrior troops would smirk along with there leader as he nodded his head in agreement with Thunders disrespctful request. " I am Streak 1st Class SAMURAI. " " Samurai huh..." Thunder said smirking. " Yeah... I know about you guys. The Xiao Lang have there own WARRIOR type faction known as SAMURAI. Samurai is an elite military faction who are just as strong as the WARRIOR class memebers or so they say. You guys are often depicted wearing traditional Japanese attire. Their weapon of choice is the katana, but are commonly able to equip shields and heavy armor as well. Samurai abilities vary but the true fighters will always be distinguishable. Yeah, I know all about you guys. I have a mission to complete. Get out of my way." He'd turn his head back to Ann with a smirk on his face. "...Don't worry about it. I got this one covered." He said with a grin though he knew better. This was a first class and they had been out numbered. ' Dammit Thunder... you knew better than to take the common road.' He said to himself as he clenched his blade and got into his stance. His metal arm out and ready while his blade had been by his side pointing straight. "...Odd stance..." Said Streak as he tapped his chin. " No matter, men. Lay waste to him." All of the platoon would rush the two and Thunder would use his back to Push Ann back. Had he been successful in doing so he would he kicked off the ground slashing through the gun fire all the while deflecting any stray bullets that would have guided its way back over to her. Taking a full gun shot to the chest he'd cringe a bit but he'd keep on fighting once the bullet exited his body through the back. Hacking through the men left and right all the while keeping them away from Ann. " She holds Valuable information! She won't cross the border!" Streak said stepping in once Thunder had dispatched of the last man. The Two began to clash in a bladed struggle amongst one another. Thunders shot to the chest had wounded him and his strength had been halted as it showed in the struggle when he began to lose a bit. Struggling to fight the 1st class SAMURAI in strength. " Hahah... and this is all they send to protect there intel broker. Pathatiec." Thunder would grunt parrying Streak to the right before sending a boot into his gut and then attempting to decapitate the 1st class only for him to use a spell called Deflect. Blasting Thunder back into a tree by 10 feet, crashing right into the trunk while he held onto his bleeding chest. " Heh... Try a little harder than that will ya..." He said walking over to Thunder who had slowly began to pull himself back onto his feet with both hands on his blade, panting for air as the red liquid spewed from the deep hole within his flesh. xAnanya: Ann's ear twitched, the noise she heard was urgent, but she just assumed it was noise from the village. Thunder stopped her and claimed they were being followed, and had been for a while now. How could I be so distracted?! Her ears perked up and she started to feel the pulses of the ground through her feet, she quickly started to concentrate, Thunders words becoming just sharp background noises. She began to enchant and pull out little bottles from her satchel which she poured down her quiver to touch her arrow heads. She made these early on while waiting in her tent for Thunder. She had her eyes closed and felt the disturbances in the ground as they hopped down from the tree tops. She then put her hands on her daggers ready for action and placed her back against Thunders. He smiled, and reminded her how safe she was, little did he know Ann had been dodging men like this for a while so she had some experience. She thought about how much she loved his smile and wanted to see it again. Thunder pushed Ann back and the bullets she heard were deflected by Thunder. The push served as momentum as she unsheathed her daggers and slid under the SAMURAI's cutting through their legs and whatever else, she jumped back up cutting their throats in shock and jumping over them to reach the tree tops the men had jumped out of. Ann pulled out her bow and pulled it back using magic over her own hands to do so. She began to dispatch each man one by one each arrow never missing a target, shredding and eviscerating multiple men with each shot with a strength not just of her own but with the brute force only magic could apply. But once she saw Thunder hurt, and being approached by the leader of the group, she took out a small dust type substance from her satchel, and blew it on to the arrow she was about to shoot. She made a shot straight for the middle of the leaders chest. The arrow punctured through and the pain of that halted him from taking another step. The arrow then cracked and each part burned him from the inside out, setting the inside of his body on fire. He then collapsed, dead after feeling a pain that only the fires of hell could provide. Ann hopped down as the rest of the men alerted by their leaders death, quickly spread apart. Ann shot every last one, and if the SAMURAI's didn’t die by the arrow shot she tear through them with his daggers, on her way over to Thunder. She ran over to him, seeing the blood pour from his mouth and chest. Ann pulled out a wand she carried, and quickly stuck an herb into Thunders mouth that kills the pain and stops blood flow. She then meditated and a white aura protruded through the wand and into his chest. Slowly his wound began to close up, eventually leaving only a small scar. Ann started to feel dizzy, and a wound started to open in her chest she prayed quickly and began to heal it, inhaling large amounts of air, she collapsed as the wound closed. Leaving no scars on her body. Thunrian: ( http://youtu.be/ZX8CrEo7hDo )When they both had dispatched of the enemy forces and she had healed him. He'd take the time to make his way back up to his feet. The jungles humid fumes sat all around the both of them as he looked at Ann, and if the wound had been so terrible as to make her surcome the dizziness. She'd be knocked out at his feet if this were true. His hands reaching over to touch where he had been shot. "...Heh. Magic huh. " He said crossing his arms. "... I'm supposed to be protecting you. Not the other way around..." He said after taking a deep breathe and with ease, lifting the female onto his right shoulder and soon cradling her. He'd find the chocobo's that the enemy had used to get to them in such a quick speed. Loading her onto it he'd hop on as well and prepare to leave. A few hours passed... and he had road with the chocobo for a long period of time. If she had waken up on the chocobo. She'd wake up pressed against Thunders bare chest with his hands on the satchel and grip of the Chocobo as they road on the creature at an intense speed. He would of her noticed her wake up but he'd keep his head forward as he road the creature further into the jungle. It'd be sunrise and they'd be crossing a forrest field that had a massive city only a few more miles out in distance. Almost reaching there destination with only a 30 minute gap before reaching there target."... Thanks for that." He said his right hand wrapped nicely around her to keep her secure. " You know... for what you did back there and all. I let my gaurd down." Thunder said admitting to his mistake. "Were almost into town. You slept about 13 hours... Should'nt be to much longer now though. We'll keep you safe now." He'd say as they continued to ride. Finally reaching the gates to Taratarus as the gaurds let them in. He'd guide her through the busy streets on the chocobo still though he'd be walking now. Not trusting her to walk just yet. " You did good...Ann." He said turning back over to give her a light hearted smile. " The President should be happy. We made it within the time frame of four days. Thats a record you know. COuldn't have done it without ya. Hahahah." He'd say rubbing the back of his neck as they passed through the busy streets. " Hope the city life fits you well. it's pretty busy around here you know." Passing by large buildings, hover cars and hover bikes. People of all shapes and sizes, colors and races. Music blasting, people talking. The smell of food, the neon flashing lights. A city, and a big one at that. " This can be your home now..." xAnanya: Ann woke up confused, dreaming of what happened. She was warm and felt Thunders chest on her cheek and noticed the scar, she tried to use her magic to heal it but was far too tired. She looked up at him and smiled. She quickly looked at her bag, seeing the egg cradled she was relived, and closed her eyes to rest. She felt the wind hit her as they rode on the chocobo, and it felt nice as if everything was at peace and calm. The feeling didn’t last however as she approached the entrance of a huge city, she started to tremble wondering how she could hide what she was. Ideas passed at super speed through her mind, but she immediately lost her train of thought and herself at that when Thunder spoke "... Thanks for that." he said. She responded by holding him tightly once scared out of her mind. As he talked, she for once felt accepted like she wasn’t an outcast, as if she was almost wanted and did the right thing. She hoped he wouldn’t leave her, even though Ann could care for herself. "Were almost into town. You slept about 13 hours... Shouldn’t be to much longer now though. We'll keep you safe now." Ann was alerted to the guards appearance and quickly buried her ears in her hair as they walked through the city, they noticed her ears but seemed to just look at her as a Viera. “As long as I don’t see any other Viera's i'll be OK....” she thought. "You did good...Ann." Thunder said and gave her a smile. “I knew I’d see that smile again.” she whispered and blushed. Why aren’t more WARRIOR's like him? And he's so sincere about it. Ann smiled and took in his every word, while looking big eyed at the city she arrived in. As Thunder discussed about the city, she wondered where she'd stay in such a big place. She'd still keep making everything like she always had, except have a place to do it in, how about that? " This can be your home now..." He said. " Home..." she'd say as she smiled at Thunder. Category:Arc 1